Red vs. Blue: Season 9
[[Red vs Blue|'Red vs. Blue']]: Season 9 is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It was first announced with a trailer, originally debuting at PAX East 2011, and online March 28th, 2011 thereafter. It is the first season to follow two apparently separate storylines. The first details events taking place inside the Epsilon unit, in which Epsilon relives his memories of Blood Gulch, depicted in the Halo: Reach engine. The second storyline is a prequel, detailing events of Project Freelancer and its agents, depicted using pre-rendered CGI, allowing for action sequences and settings outside of the maps provided. Unlike ''Revelation'', machinima and CGI are not blended; each medium is entirely separate and represent different eras of the storyline. It is currently the ninth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church (Trailer; 6 Episodes) *Counselor (Trailer; 5 Episodes) *Freelancer Washington (Trailer; 5 Episodes) *Freelancer Maine (Trailer; 5 Episodes) *Freelancer New York (Trailer; 4 Episodes) *Freelancer Texas (Trailer; 3 Episodes) *Freelancer North Dakota (Trailer; 8 Episodes) *Freelancer South Dakota (7 Episodes) *Freelancer Carolina (Trailer; 6 Episodes) *Freelancer Connecticut (4 Episodes) *Freelancer Wyoming (4 Episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (2 Episodes) *Pilot "Four Seven Niner" (Trailer; 3 episodes) *Alpha (1 Episode) *Unnamed Blue Soldier (1 Episode) Red Team *Sarge (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Grif (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Donut (Trailer; 8 episodes) *Simmons (Trailer; 9 episodes) *Lopez (5 episodes) *Chupathingy (Trailer; 4 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon (Trailer; 10 episodes) *Tucker (Trailer; 10 episodes) *Caboose (Trailer; 9 episodes) *Epsilon-Tex (2 Episodes) *Sheila (5 episodes) Other *Vic (1 Episode) Plot Trailer The continuing adventures of the boys from Blood Gulch and the mysterious agents of Project Freelancer. Episode 1: Rounding Error The episode begins with Church giving another monolouge which is repeatedly interupted by Tucker's callings. Church goes to the cliff where Caboose and Tucker are already waiting to spy on the reds who are making modifications to their jeep. As the blues argue about what the modifications are the reds fire a rocket from Chupathingy at them. Church then hears Donut giving orders. Mad about how everything is so different he begins to go down to Red Base to set things straight saying "If we're gonna do this. It has to be done the right way, or theres no point in doing it at all". The scene then goes to many years earlier with the Director and the Counselor talking about if "the system" will work. Episode 2: The Twins The episode begins where the last one left off, with the Director and the Counselor discussing the system. The view then goes to two UNSC soldiers patrolling. One of the soldiers, Murphy, is killed, causing the other to look for him and panic. When the soldier finds Murphy, he is killed by Agent South. North and South start talking, which turns to arguing about turning South's motion sensors on. South then sneaks into the main part of the base and gets past a dozen guards. She begins to download data but as that happens a soldier bringing coffee walks in. He goes for the alarm, only to be shot, but his body lands on the alarm. South takes the data and runs out of the facility. North leaves his hiding place and they meet up in front of the helipad. As they get onto the helipad they are surrounded by guards, and it appears they are unable to escape. Episode 3: Number One North and South are saved by Carolina in a display of extreme skill; however, North gets wounded protecting South. In the meantime, Church gets shot by a very aggressive Donut in order to say what he needs to say. Episode 4: Evacuation Plan Church tries to explain how things are supposed to be in Blood Gulch, but the Reds don't believe him. His sincerity even gets Grif to say something from inside the base, showing how he's changed since Church was last there. Carolina, helps get the extraction ship home, but not without a few technical difficulties. Episode 5: Realignment The episode begins with Church limping back to blue base where Caboose is standing in front. Church asks why he didn't help and Caboose says he thought the helping was done. Tucker appears commenting that he is surprised Church is back so soon, compared to never, and asks if he should call for a medic. Church says no, complaining that calling command is just bad luck. Caboose then says he already called Command and that they are sending a Special ops soldier. When Churchs asks if they said who Caboose said yes but he doesn't remember. Back at Red base, Grif demands Simmons to stay off his recently cleaned floor. Simmons convinces Grif to take a break while Donut appears in a tearful state. Simmons tells him Sarge wants Donut to help him build a robot, to which Donut agrees. Simmons becomes confused as Grif suddenly doesn't care that Donut tracked mud across the floor. The scene then shifts to the Mother of Invention where North is moved up to 4th, on a list of top Freelancers, and South is moved down to 5th, due to her lack of stealth during the mission, angering her greatly. Episode 6: Familiar Feelings At Blue Base, Church tries to get information from Caboose about the special forces soldier. However, because of Caboose's stupidity, he gives up and leaves. Meanwhile at Red Base, Sarge and Simmons are seen working on a robot. Donut comes over and asks if Sarge can speak with him in private, leaving Simmons alone and a little embarassed. Back at Blue base, Church tries to get the tank online, but fails at every attempt. Tucker asks why he is yelling at it, with Church saying that he needs to get the tank online before Tex comes. Tucker, thinking he is trying to impress his girlfirend, says he won't be able to pick up chicks in a tank anyway. Tucker tells Church to listen to him if he wants to impress Tex and to call him "Professor Fuck ". Back at Red Base, Donut and Sarge finish talking. Simmons walks up to Sarge asking how the their talk went, Sarge saying they talked about feelings. Simmons asks Sarge if he could also talk about feelings with him, but Sarge quickly stops him and tells him to get back to work. Episode 7: Case File 01.045 While Wash tries to console C.T. after a failed mission, Tucker tries to teach Caboose and Church how the deal with woman. Episode 8: Shaking the Foundation While the Reds finish up building their robot, Church tries to explain to the Blues about the fake world around them. Episode 9: Captive Audience Simmons becomes jealous by all the attention Lopez is getting. However, Lopez questions the pattern of the recent eathquakes and decides to take matters into his own hands. Meanwhile, Epsilon still trys to explain the world around them to his teammates, until a grenade appears in front of them and explodes. Cut to the Freelancer backstory, where North Dakota has a chat with Washington. However, their conversation is cut short when a group of soldiers tell them about a 3 to 1 battle, involving a new agent. During the battle, agents York, Maine, and Wyoming get pushed around by the new, black armored agent, Tex. Episode 10: Introductions The new Freelancer, Agent Texas, battles Agents Maine, Wyoming, and York in a 3 on 1 training match, while the other fellow Freelancers watch and discuss the action. Episode 11: Lifting the Veil After an intense battle in the training arena, the 4 agents involved become injured, especially York. When the other Freelancers come to York's aid, a very furious Director walks in. Wash tries to explain to him that Maine and Wyoming were the cause of the resulting madness, but The Director, instead, angrily scolds him, calling it inginuity and adaptability. He leaves and the injured Freelancers are escorted to medical attention. At Blood Gulch, the Blues scurry around their base, trying to figure out who threw the grenade. Unbeknowest to the Blues, Epsilon-Tex appears behind them. Meanwhile, at Red base, Simmons lures Lopez into a cave, where he plans to electrocute him. Lopez, however, overhears Simmons' plan and doesn't fall for his it. Instead, Lopez tricks Simmons into his own trap, causing Simmons to get electrocuted instead. Episode 12: Mid-Game Substitution After being electrocuted, Simmons awakens inside the cave, only to see his ankle chained up and Lopez standing in front of him. In order to obtain more information on the earthquakes, Lopez tells Simmons that he must impersonate him. Lopez leaves the cave leaving Simmons chained up inside. He manages to fool the other Reds and begins investigating. At Blue Base, the Blues complain to Tex about the greande she threw, with Tex telling them to quit complaining. She then asks where their dead teammate is, with the Blues making up a story about the death of "Andersmith". Meanwhile, Simmons manages to escape from his shackles, and runs to Red Base, realizing he does talk out loud when thinking. Back at Blue Base, Tex calls command, with the others watching her nearby. Tex walks back to tell them that they need to even the teams and asks them which soldier on the Red team they would like to kill. Episode 13: Planning the Heist The Freelancers plan their mission to infiltrate an 110 story building and retrieve the Sarcophagus. Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: June 23, 2011 (YouTube) :Main Article: Bungie's 20th Anniversary PSA The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. PSA #2 *Airdate: July 11, 2011 *''Main Article: What I Did On My Summer Vacation Caboose tells Church & Sarge about his adventures with Noble Team in the Halo: Reach campaign. PSA #3 *Airdate: August 22, 2011 *''Main Article: ''Gamer Etiquette Sarge and Church walk you through proper behavior in a gaming environment. PSA #4 *Airdate: September 26, 2011 *''Main Article: Drafted The Reds and Blues speculate what it would be like to be in the big leagues. Trivia *In the poster the words "Don't Trust Them" can be seen backwards on Tex's visor. *Season 9 is the first season of Red vs. Blue not to have a proper name, as opposed to the Recollections Trilogy or The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Category:Season 9 Category:Series